


Of love and resentment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, I can’t tag right, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationship, but it’s not platonic afterwards, dean is an antisocial person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Castiel’s relationship starts off rocky when Dean rejects Castiel as a friend, but what would happen if they saw each other again and started seeing each other repeatedly? Would their relationship end up being purple platonic, or something completely different?





	Of love and resentment

Dean closed the door of his 1967 Chevy Impala, a car that his father gave him a little while ago. Residues of ice fell off swiftly and promptly landed on the concrete surface of the parking lot. He sighed, walking slowly to the bar. He relished the taste of wine whenever he was emotional or was feeling alone, and quiet often made small conversation with the other patrons.

 

“Watermelon margarita, please.” He says, glancing at the bartender slightly as she went over to make his order.

 

“Here you go,” said the Bartender who placed his drink on the counter, gingerly.

 

“Thanks.” Dean simply stated, smiling at her and then returned to his usual expression: fatigued and dazed. Perhaps his tiredness and puzzlement was because it was Christmas and he was going to spend it all alone. No friends, no family. No nothing. It was like a repeat of Valentine but the main difference is he’d be snuggling in a blanket, whispering to himself and eventually falling asleep.

 

Sammy was too far away for Dean. He was in California studying the law, basically all the way across the U.S and Dean couldn’t afford to visit his little brother. He and his father’s relationship is a little rocky and he was sure that is parent figure didn’t want to interact with his son either.

 

He closed his eyes briefly, wondering why he was so unhappy. He was 26.. he was supposed to enjoy life. Adulthood wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. At least he was sitting right on a stool, drinking his margarita and happily would order another one, careless if he gets drunk. It would help him forget how alone he currently was.

 

“Hey.” said an anonymous voice, interrupting Dean’s train of thought. The man sitting beside him had piercing blue eyes that could kill if they ever were used that way. “What’re you thinkin’ about?” He asks. “You lonely? No friends? No one?”

 

“Yes..” Dean bitterly said. He was displeased with the interference but appreciated someone else’s company. The man could barely be heard - overshadowed by the loud music that went greatly ignored by Dean. “What do you want? I’m not interested in dating anyone and I’m straight.” He says, averting his eyes from the shorter man, turning around and rolling his eyes behind his back for a brief second.

 

“You must be lonely.. not that I’m one to talk..” the man noted. “It’s Castiel. Cas for short. And your name?”

 

“Why should I tell you? It’s not like we’ll see each other again.” said Dean, increasingly growing annoyed at Castiel’s curiosity.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other a lot more than you’d expect. I live right beside your apartment complex.” The older man chuckled when he saw Dean’s confused expression. “Relax, I ain’t stalkin’ you. Just wanna get to know my neighbors. Tell me about yourself.”

 

Dean turned around to look at Castiel in both eyes, placing an below on the table and resting his head on his hand. “Hmm. Well, my name is Dean, I’m 26.” He paused. “I like pie. I like Led Zeppelin. I’m a high school dropout and I don’t like you.”

 

“Interesting.” Cas lied. The other man wasn’t interested in opening up, something that disheartened him. “You like pie too huh? So do I, what’s your favorite kind?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes again, just wanting to get up and walk out. “My mother baked apple pies for me when I was young. I like all pies but apple pies are a priority for me.”

 

“I like blueberry pie.” He said flatly. “Well, I ought to get home, it’s going to rain, heavily, actually. You might aswell go home too.”

 

“Yeah.. see you..” Dean wasn’t expecting to see Castiel again for an eternity but he assumed it was what people said after talking to one another.

 

He left without a another word, watching the blue eyed man who was observing Dean as he walked out the door.

 

 

                                     x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

 

It did rain and Dean’s hair was soaked after he got out of his car, slamming his car door shut and trudging back to his small apartment, water dropping from his jacket as he shivered from the coldness of the liquid.

 

He sighed in relief when hot water fell onto his body, his shivers being chased away as he stood in the shower, relishing in the warmth that was provided. His thoughts reverted to Castiel, and while Dean never showed a sign - he might have fancied the older man, perhaps a little bit more than he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for supernatural. I’m basically an amateur at writing.


End file.
